


This is basic huganomics

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Heel!Bayley, Supportive!John, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Bayley is having a hard time being a heel and is offered some advice by the Doctor of Thuganomics John Cena. John attempts to teach Bayley how to cut a proper heel promo, his way.





	This is basic huganomics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



Bayley was frustrated except that frustrated didn't even begin to describe just how she was feeling. Sasha was having a meltdown of some kind, they had lost the Women's tag-titles at Wrestlemania, and now Bayley was jobbing to Alexa Bliss. It didn't irritate her so much that she had to lose to Bliss, what irritated her was the fact that WWE was attempting to turn her heel. 

 

Bayley wasn't sure she could be a proper heel, her gimmick wasn't meant for it. If Sasha had been around, then Bayley was sure that they could have done it together, but doing it on her own was a daunting task. The crowd had booed her, not because of her cheating ways, but because Bayley didn't seem like she could fully commit to turning heel. 

 

She sold merchandise because of the fans, she had arenas full of her fellow huggers, being a villain meant that she could lose that support. She didn't want to be just another whining bad guy, she wanted to do something different, wanted to be something different. 

 

Slamming her water bottle down on the rolling case in front of her, she let out a groan of irritation. She knew she had to do her best as an employee to play the hand she was dealt, but she felt like Vince was intentionally sabotaging her. 

 

"Having issues?" 

 

Bayley whirled around, her cheeks bright red as she met the eyes of John Cena. The face that ran the place was staring at her with a look of amusement. He was dressed in his Doctor of Thuganomics attire, taking pictures backstage for the WWE when he had noticed Bayley having a bit of a tantrum. 

 

"No, I am not having any issues. I mean I'm a little frustrated right now, but I am fine." Bayley answered quickly, trying to will herself to make him angry. 

 

John plopped down on the container, stealing her water before taking a long sip. "Well tell me why you're frustrated, Bayley. What has got the huggable one so down in the dumps?"

 

Bayley chewed on her bottom lip, debating on whether or not she should even trouble him with her issues. "I just don't think I can be a convincing heel. WWE constantly is having us go back and forth, and I don't think the fans are going to buy me as a bad guy. I am not sure I have a bad bone in my body." 

 

John gave her a once over before shrugging. "It's like acting, you can do it. Fake it until you make it." 

 

Giving a sigh, the former champ hung her head. "I don't know if I can." 

 

John nudged her and tilted up her chin. "Come on now, you need to think like a champ. I got booed out of the building in so many different cities, but you know what? It was awesome. I got the fans to care one way or another." 

 

Bayley looked back up at him, her gaze searching. "I guess I just got to commit and try my best." 

 

"There you go." John took off his baseball hat and put it on her head backward. "I'll help you, cut your best rap promo on me. Be the Doctor of Huganomics. You're from San Jose, don't you have some ghetto in you?" 

 

Bayley pursed her lips, trying to think of how to cut a good promo on Cena. She had grown up in San Jose and dealt with some of the rougher people in the Bay Area. "John Cena is back and the crowd is going insane, too bad it is three years too late and kind of lame. The Doctor returns to blow the roof off the place, too bad this washed-up has-been isn't even qualified to tie my bootlace." 

 

John stared back at her for a moment, before he cracked a smile and gave a slow clap. "Not bad young padawan, you're learning. Now try and cut a promo on the girls in your division." 

 

"Sasha is my homie, we've got each other's back. The IIconics winning at mania wasn't awesome, it was a women's revolution setback. You got Nattie crying again, it is always the same, her partner Beth's only coming back for fifteen seconds of fame. Carmella is out there calling for a dance break of epic proportions, except that it sounds like music played with far too many distortions. I am sick of these losers chumps stealing all the spotlight, I'm the Doctor of Huganomics not here for a glorified street fight."

 

"Alright that one could use some work but you got the right idea," John said patting her on the shoulder. He wanted her to be able to come up with her own catchphrases and gimmick. 

 

Bayley beamed at the praise. She was feeling a lot more confident about a possible heel turn now. "You think I can do this? Tha I can really get the crowd behind a heel hugger?" 

 

"A hundred percent, you clearly have some resentment towards the girls. The best promos have a bit of truth to them, go for the jugular, make the fans invest. They might boo you, but then make them boo louder. Go for a hug and then at last second pull away. Tell them that you don't want to hug the scum that cheered for you to lose the titles. Tell them you don't need a hugger section and you never did. You busted your butt for them and how did they repay you, they turned on you. Make them regret it!" John instructed, trying to build Bayley up. He knew that she could be just as over with the fans as Alexa or Becky if she just applied herself in the right way. 

 

"Thanks, John," Bayley said giving him a tight hug. "You've given me some good ideas, I'm going to go write down some thoughts for my future promos. I'm going to commit to this and be the best heel I can be." She was feeling a lot better now, at least more confident than she had been prior. A lot of her heroes

 

John hugged her back and then chuckled as he watched her go. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting few weeks for Bayley as she fine-tuned her transformation into a proper bad guy. He was for sure going to be cheering her on, it was time for there to be a changing of the guard in the WWE, and he wanted Bayley to excel.


End file.
